Dangerously Infatuated
by Viva La Amore
Summary: She is completly in love with him in everyway. Even a scary obsession way. Will she stop at nothing for this sexy Saiyan Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Demi**

Vegeta stormed over to Capsule Corp building in a rage. This had to the third morning in a row she had forgotten to make him breakfast and dress the snotty nosed brats also know as his children. It wasn't that he hated doing Fatherly like things he just seen no need for it when she could do it. He stormed through the sliding doors making all the employees either turn around hide or in on occasions even faint. They knew what the prince was capable of and even witnessed some of it over the fifteen years he had been on this miserable mud ball he often referred to it as. He marched over to the front desk and slammed his fist down on it making a slight crack.

He knocked the day dreaming girl back into reality. She was a little stunned to see the angry prince in front of her. She was one of the very small group of Bulma's employees that wasn't all that scared of him. She had been there for about six years and had been around the family for a couple years now. "Where is a she woman". The young women had long black hair and beautiful honey colored eyes. "Now Vegeta she's instructed me not to tell you". He glared at her not hearing the response that he wanted. "I've told you a million times that you're not even worthy to address me in such a way peasant". He said sneering at the overly happy and calm girl.

"Ok Prince but I'm sure if you asked me nicely where she was I might just remember where she is". Demi said propping her head up on one arm on the front desk. Vegeta cursed Bulma for making the bracelet she wore to work. She created a ki bracelet after his many interruptions of important meeting and clients. "How about we try again where the hell is Bulma". Trying to keep his patience with the foolish girl that he had to do this with every time he needed to find her. Looking down at the book that she had in front of her she looked up to him. "Well your majesty'. She said all too willingly for his taste.

"She is in with a very important client but if you wait for about ten minutes then I'll be more than happy to escort you there personally". Taking a very deep breath at the idiot in front of him his voice boomed through the lobby. "Now". He was demanding in a stern voice. "Well since you're so eager than follow me". She got up from behind the desk revealing her outfit. She wore a buttoned up shirt that was violet and was buttoned about four buttons down to far revealing her cleavage. The skirt was grey and had a split going up her thigh. Vegeta never seemed too astounded when it came to her slutty/sophisticated wardrobe. That happened to malfunction when she had to bend over in front of him or happened to drop something. It was either ass in his face or boobs and her preferred neither from her.

"So Vegeta how have you been lately you never stop by to see me anymore". Demi said walking down the corridor with people peeking at them over the cubicles. "Forgive me for not making an appointment with the neighborhood whore". Turning the corner she just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You're always so mean to me". Giggling at his scowl he placed on. He just wanted to end her so badly. They were approaching the door there were two doors that they stopped at. "Which one is it women". He said sending death glares at her which only made her smile more.

"I'll tell you if you just say please". She said in a very flirty tone. "Tell me now or I'll kill you". She held the clipboard and pressed it against her chest. "I love man who knows what he wants". Demi felt that she was pushing him a little bit too much. She just pointed to the door. He turned on went to open the door. "See you handsome". She said narrowing her eyes at him. He growled low and deep at her. She got the hint. "Well fine then see you". She said winking at him. He always felt disgusted when he was around her. He walked into the office and seen a women sit in the chair.

"If that's all Mrs. Faux then I'll have my people call yours". Bulma said ending the meeting. "Ok nice doing business". The grey haired women said exiting the room. "I swear if she keeps snitching on my were about to you I'm going to strangle that girl". Bulma said walking down from behind her desk. "Please give me the honors of doing so". He said sitting in the chair behind her desk and propping his feet up. "Why do you have to be so mean to the poor thing". Bulma said sitting on the desk in front of him. "Why does the little slut have to undress me with her eyes every time she looks at me"? He said standing placing his hands on Bulma's petite hips.

"I think you're too into yourself and paranoid". Bulma said wrapping her arms around his strong neck. "I'm not paranoid". Vegeta stated while kissing her neck forgetting why he even came up here."But you do admit to being conceited". Letting a giggle escape only to receive a ludicrous glance from him backed up by a smirk. "Shut it women". He said kissing her and massaging his hands through her hair. Bulma laughed into the kiss and pulled away. "Stop it Vegeta this hairstyle took hours to perfect". Bulma hopped of her desk and looked at the mirror she had. Rolling his eyes at her. "But you have the nerve to call me conceited". She smiled at him through the mirror. Bulma turned on her heels and placed her hand on her curvy waist. "It's a tie then".

"Your delusional women I don't see why your employees can't see it". Vegeta said opening the balcony doors. "Oh and Vegeta be nice to Demi I invited her to the barbeque tomorrow". He shook his head and jumped off the balcony. "I wonder what he wanted, well whatever I'm sure I'll hear about it later". Bulma joked to herself.

Demi sat at the desk and just looked out the window and seen the Prince descended on the ground. She smiled watching him walk away. "Oh one day Vegeta one day".

**_Author's Note: Not all the future chapters will be this short promise_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfriendly Dou**

"Chichi I really don't think that it's that big of a deal". Bulma said cutting up the onions and peppers. "Oh it's a big deal my pan is not going to be some vigilante like her father was she should be a nice young lady that likes dresses and tea parties". Chichi moved the pot closer to the burner. Smiling Bulma shook her head and seasoned the vegetables. "There only one problem Chi she hates dresses and tea parties". Chichi just smiled at her long time best friend and laughed. Wiping her face Bulma peeked out the blinds. Shaking her head she grinned.

"Just like all of them sit around while we do all the work". Bulma said refereeing to the men outside lounging while they cooked. "They can save the world but not cut a simple lawn". The room exploded with laughter. "Don't forget perform a simple household chore". Chichi added making Bulma smile. "Don't get me started on the kids". The just laughed at how their husbands did nothing around the house. "We spoil them Bulma". Chichi said draining the pot over the sink. "At least Goku doesn't demand it to happen and throws a tantrum like a two year old my own little Saiyan Prince".

Chichi smiled she true didn't understand how Bulma dealt with such a man all this time. "Sure ok at least your husband doesn't have the mind of a two year old".

"So you're really telling me that she winked at you". Goten said lying on the lounge chair. "No lie but I almost swear it was for dad". Goten laughed and looked at Vegeta. "So you still have those skills huh"? Vegeta he said catching his attention. "I guess so". He said confidently showing his classic smirk. "You dog". Yamacha said drinking from his beer. The all turned their heads when the seen a glimpse of bronzed legs and golden heels from the corner of their eyes.

"Hi everyone". A smooth and sensual voice said walking as if there was an invisible runway. She was wearing white mini shorts and an olive shirt that was backless. Let me describe the expressions of our Z-gang. Trunks and Goten were drooling all over there selves. Goku was still shoveling food down his throat. Yamacha eyes were popping out of his face. Master Roshi was lying on the ground about to have a heart attack. Vegeta was growling at the women that invited her.

Demi had her eyes on Vegeta the entire time. "Demi let get you seat and a drink perhaps". Yamacha said turning on his charm to over-load. "He he she can have a seat right on my lap". Master Roshi said patting on his lap. She just smiled at the two attempts. "No thank you I don't drink". She bent down to Roshi's level and kissed him on the cheek. "You're still as funny as always Roshi". He fell straight on his face causing her to smile at his reaction. Getting up she walked over to Vegeta sitting by the table. "I'll take that for you". Demi said taking the glass out of his hand.

Vegeta just looked at her repulsively. Reluctantly he gave up the glass. "Demi you mind getting me a refill". Trunks said raising his glass. "Umm sure of course". She smiled fake not really wanting to do it. She took the glasses and walked into the house making sure that all eyes were on her. Flirtiously she swung her petite hips from side to side. Demi walked into the kitchen. Turning around to hearing the sounds of pumps Bulma turned around and smiled. "Demi I glad you came". Bulma said giving her a warm hug. "Good to see you too". Seating the empty glasses on the counter and smelling the kitchen and its aroma.

"Wow it smells amazing in here". Chichi smiled and handed her a sample of the food. "Oh my goodness this is delicious". Demi said swallowing the exotic meat. "Its sour turtle feet marinated in a special teriyaki sauce". Chichi said stirring the pot. Her face turned to Bulma only to receive a clarification it was what she was told. She swallowed it and smiled. "Wow…umm…can I help with anything". She said recovering.

"Demi it's your day off you can't expect me to work you". Bulma said refilling the glasses. "Please I'm there has to be something I can do". Bulma touched her finger to her mouth and spun around on her heels. "Here take this out there and try not to be mobbed by hungry man". Teasing her she handed her the tray of appetizers. Demi smiled and accepted them. She walked out the door she came into and back to the pool.

She walked over to Vegeta and offered him one of the appetizers. He looked up at her and said nothing. "Would you like one Vegeta"? Demi said leaning closer to him. He just took it and waved her off. The gang just looked at her. "Well the foods almost done Bulma told me you would be hungry". Sitting the food down on the table. She turned when Vegeta called her. "Women why are you back without my drink"?

"Ohh my gosh I'm so sorry Vegeta I completely forgot about it I'll go it right now". She said running in the house. Yamacha raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "Is it me or does Demi have a soft spot for Vegeta". He said nudging Trunks. "It's good to see Vegeta making new friends". Goku added before destroying the plate of food. "Sorry Kakkorot I try to stay out away from that annoying bitch".

"Whoa dad that's harsh I like Demi she really nice". Trunks said trying to defend her. "Yeah man I don't get it if I had a woman willing to serve me like that I'd be the happiest man alive". Yamacha said frowning at the crumbs on the dish. "That's if you had a woman at all fool". Vegeta said loving to remind the ex-bandit that he had Bulma and he had nothing. "Yeah she just friendly you should be happy to know that she cares". Demi walked strutted back into the scene. Sitting down the coaster and putting his drink down. Only thing she didn't do was put a little umbrella in it.

"Sorry it took so long". Demi said with an angelic and sympathy look on her face. "Whatever". He said snatching it up. She just frowned and handed Trunks his lemonade. "Sorry sweetie Bulma said no more tea for you". She said turning around as Trunks and Goten almost broke their necks check her out. Bulma and Chichi walked out in the center and placed the food on the tables. They all looked at the mountains of food that was presented to them. "Hey there are two more platters in the house can someone go get it".

Demi smiled and walked to go get one. Bulma was dishing up the food when she noticed Vegeta still sitting. "Vegeta I meant you when I said someone". He grunted and went into the kitchen. She was looking over the dishes wondering with one to take. "What are you doing"? He said startling her. "Vegeta". She said holding her chest. "Wow you scared me". Demi said taking a deep breath.

He just rolled his eyes and walked over to the table to get a platter. He was about to pick it up when he felt two petite hands on his shoulders. "Get off of me before I break your hands". He said in a low and threatening voice. He felt her warm breathe on his neck. "I love how you play this cat mouse thing with me defiant turn on". Demi said kissing his neck. He turned and slammed her against the wall. "Don't ever touch me again". Vegeta said pinning her arms against the wall. She took at deep breath and smirked sexily at him. "You know I like it rough". She said leaning forward closer to his face.

He let her go and snatched up both platters and left the room. She looked down at her wrist they actually hurt. She could tell that he wasn't trying to really injure her or he would have broken her back and cracked her wrist. Massaging them she gathered herself and walked outside. Everyone was laughing and talking. Vegeta was sitting under a tree eating. She just stared at him. "Demi did you eat". Bulma said bring her out of her fantasy of her husband. "Oh yes I did". Lying so she didn't have anymore encountered with reptiles or exotic mammals.

"Oh ok but what happened to your wrist". This caught Vegeta's attention. Bulma would kill him if she knew that he was attempting the kill the harpy. "Oh that um well it's embarrassing to say but there from handcuffs me and some friends were playing with them and lost the keys it took hours to get them off". She said laughing hoping she bought the story rubbing her wrist were bruises starting to show. "Naughty girl". Bulma said nudging her and walking away. She just looked at Vegeta as he looked away. She grabbed a beer from the cooler. Walking over to the Prince she handed it to him.

He took it from her and sat it down. "You owe me your majesty". She whispered low enough for only them to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Plans**

"Thank You ,Thank You so much Demi our the best assistant ever". Bulma saidto pack her suit case. She smiled at her as she packed. Nothing made her happier to see her leaving. In her mind she had Vegeta all to herself. She had sent Bulma on a five day business trip to New York. Bulma had been trying to get this business deal for months. Demi had her ways in the Corporate world with males and it seemed to work out.

"The Kids and Vegeta I usually talk to them about these kind of things, I think I should wait". Demi didn't want to show her disappointment. She wouldn't give up so soon. "Bulma there not going to be another time for this meeting, I'm sure they'll understand".

Bulma smiled and hugged Demi. "What would I do without you". Bulma said continuing to pack her bag. Bulma went into the bathroom and packed. Demi sat on Vegeta's side of the bed.

Bulma continued to talk as Demi tuned her out. She laid down on his side and in held as his smell filled her nose. She could feel herself being aroused just by his intoxicating smell. She closed her eyes and imagined Vegeta touching her body.i

"Do you mind checking in on them tonight Demi"? Bulma said walking out the bathroom. Demi shot up off the bed and tried to maintain her composure. Bulma smiled at her. "Comfortable isn't it, Just wait until you meet your Prince Charming it's going to be amazing for you". Demi was caught off guard. Thinking to herself . For this woman to be so brilliant she was a complete idiot. "I kinda already have". Bulma's face lite up. "Really"? She sat on the bed beside her. "He's charming and a little arrogant but he also likes to play hard to get, but I love him". Bulma smiled to her. "I bet the feeling is amazing when you two touch". Demi smiled deviously on the inside. "He's a animal for sure".

***

Demi more than willingly she kept her promise. Her apartment was to far from C.C. She looked in her closet. Looking in her closet she needed to wear something that oozed _Vegeta. He_didn't really seem to appreciate the multiple cleavage. She knew him well enough to know he was a leg man.

He also had a favorite color. Red he loved red. Walking around she slipped out of her clothes and into the shower. She washed her hair and looked down at her wrist. The bruises just seemed to fade away.

Demi didn't see it as him trying to hurt her. He was trying to protect her from losing her job. He also didn't want to hurt Bulma. She did father his children accidentally. He wasn't the kind of man to leave his children. That was the only thing that was keeping him there with_ her._ That is how she seen it in her mind. Stepping out the shower she wrapped herself in a towel. She touched her lips. "He tastes amazing". Touching her lips with her fingers. "I know something he will enjoy". Demi said pulling out her camera.

***

"Where in the hell does that women get off just taking off when she feels". Vegeta said pouting in the kitchen. "Dad don't you do that all the time". Trunks said sitting in a chair reading a magazine. "Shut up and go find your sister". Trunks didn't even look up from the paper. "At Gohan's with Pan".

"Why are you here"? Trunks rolled his eyes at sat down the magazine. "Sorry for thinking you might want to bond, I forgot you like distant compassion". Trunks got up and walked into the Living room. "Happy you remembered". Vegeta said looking around the kitchen for something to eat. Vegeta heard the door answered it he heard laughing but paid no mind. "Dad visitor". He said a bit to happy for his liking. Demi came around the corner with take-out from Macaroni Grill and a Manila folder. "I brought food, I hope you guys didn't get to hungry".

It wasn't the first time that Demi stopped in while Bulma was gone he just paid no mind to her. It was a bit difficult. She was wearing a skin tight red tube top dress her hair was pull back into a silky ponytail. It was complimented by black heels. Trunks may have only been 15 but that was old enough to know that Demi was hot. "Vegeta I brought your favorite". She said sitting the hot bags on the table. "Trunks , Bulma told me that your favorite was Alfredo so in your favor".

She said pulling out the take tray and handing it to him. "I Love You". Trunks said making her smile and leaving the Kitchen. "For his Majesty linguine topped with the finest portabella mushrooms and chicken". Demi said sitting the plate in front of him.

"I can't see why the women keeps you around, I find you rather useless". Demi only smirked and proceeded to get him a drink.

"I can ensure you Vegeta I'm very useful in many ways,ways I'm more than sure you would enjoy". She said placing it on the table coming rather close to his ear. She wouldn't want Trunks to hear the plans that she had for his father. "Your dumber than I would have thought". He said eating the food and watching her. She swayed her hips as she walked back over to the table. He looked over at the out of place envelope. She smiled and slid it over to him.

Vegeta completely ignored it and watched her sit down. "What are you doing"? She didn't answers she only sat down. Seductively she crossed her legs that inched up the dress a little higher. If Vegeta bent down he could she her vitals. It would also answer many questions. "Vegeta I'm growing tried of this game".

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and finished his dinner. "Go home Demi". Vegeta said throwing the plate into the sink. "Now why would I do that, when your here". He turned and looked at her. He was still unfaded by her plan. "Because you have already tested my patience enough". Demi got up and walked behind Vegeta. "I can test other parts of you Vegeta". Demi whispered in his ear. Vegeta let out a low growl and stood up. "I'm not going to tell you again leave you-"

Demi pressed her red plastered lips against his. It took Vegeta a minute to realize what she was doing. She really took it further than he expected it to escalate. Demi kissed him passionately and pulled away when she felt no response to her. "How Nobel, you don't want your son to find out about us this way".

Vegeta raised her eyebrow at her. "Us".

"Lets go up stairs". Demi said pulling to agitated Saiyan toward the door way. That was the last straw for Vegeta. Vegeta removed her hands from her wrist. Vegeta pushed her against the wall. This time it was by her neck.

"I warned you, I warned you many times and now I guess you have to be my example. I-". Vegeta loosened his grip as he seen the tears roll down her face. He looked into her eyes she wasn't scared or hurt. Demi was more emotional than anything. Vegeta let her go. She slid down the wall and just sat there and cried. Just what he needed. A emotional harpy laying on the floor crying and lipstick prints on him. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and crouched down to her aid. "Get up". Demi shook her head at him. "Woman I swear if my son walks in here,that you will regret".

"Why"? Vegeta looked into the Living room watching Trunks watch some half dressed female on the TV. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his porno problem. "Demi get up".

"No". She yelled. "Shut up women". Demi shook her head and stood up. "I brought you dinner and brought you a present and even got all dressed up for you". Demi was crying and just shook her head. Vegeta was in disbelief at this women. She acted as if that he even liked her. OR any remote feeling besides disgust. "I'll just go".

He watched as she gathered her stuff from the table and leave. Vegeta sat down an rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He just wondered why. Why is this women so infatuated? Why can't she not read body language? Why?

He looked down at the envelope. Curious.

Vegeta picked up the package. "Your fucking kidding me". He threw the picture on the table. The nude pictures laid on the table as Vegeta attempted to get the image of Demi's naked body straddling the bathtub.


	4. Chapter 4

**HIS**

Demi just sat in the door with a candle and just looked at the picture she had stolen from The Briefs home. Covering herself with a blanket she sat there naked. Maybe she was aiming to high. It sparked in her head. Maybe she would make Vegeta made. That was the only way to have his attention. The only thing she wanted was him. Bulma comes back in three days. What could happen in that time. Day One:She could finally convince Vegeta she was the one. Day Two: They could russel around in the the bed the entire day. Day Three: They would get married and have more sex. The best plan she could think of. Trunks, looked like her new point of interest. Maybe they could fool around. What he was maybe sixteen or seventeen. It was almost full proof. Trunks was very handsome. She was only five years older than the young prince. Vegeta had kicked her out for the second time. It wasn't fair that Vegeta was being so difficult. She would show him the ropes. Very Very well. Bulma was way older than her. About ten years her senior, Vegeta had to be atleast twelve years older than her. That could only mean he was more effiant and reliable.

His smell danced in her mind. Everything about the man enticed her. She didn't and couldn't stay away. From his in his harsh words made her hot from him. It was only the way he acted towards her that kept them from being together. And Bulma she was ruining everything and she wasn't even there. He was probably too sensitive to breaking her heart. Her plan would start tomorrow. To pursue the young prince, then Vegeta would pay her the much needed attention. Demi blew out the candle. She dropped the cover and walked over to the red satin sheets that covered the king size bed. Closing her eyes softly she whispered... "Soon my Vegeta, Soon".

The next morning, Bulma asked Demi to check around the house and pick up Trunks since his car was in the body shop for the evening. Until the time rolled around. Demi went to the gym and worked out only to spot the Prince five stories below her in the court yard training. It was only time to put step one in action. Demi wiped the sweet off her face and proceeded down the hallway to the elevator. Once again in her reviling after that was as close to getting naked as there was. She wore a light turquoise blue sports bra that clung to her toned torso and black sport short that stopped almost where they began. Demi just stared at him through the glass elevator. It was a site, he was shirtless in his spandex shorts and sneakers. Demi moaned out load looking at him. Hearing the ding she walked out into the courtyard and sat on the grass like a child.  
Vegeta countinued to train. He knew she was there but was not going to bless her with his respond to her.

After fifteen minutes it was bothering the hell out of him. She sat there motionless and had that same seductive grin on her face. Vegeta huffed and looked at her. After squaring his body off he pointed his hand at her at as a blue ball appeared. Her face widened and glowed from the light. Vegeta had that killing smirk on his face. He shot it at her and she was dead and just laid there lifeless in a bloody mascaraed mess. He smirked and walked away. "That was easy"...

**THE END**

Vegeta shook his head at the thought. "Go to hell Bitch" he said walking into the gravity room. Demi smiled watching him walk away from her. "See you at dinner tonight". Looking at her clock she realized the time. It was time to go get Trunks. Leaving her place in the yard. She walked into the house to get her keys. One new message from Bulma it read: "Hey there girl how are my boys doing, hopefully behaving don't forget Trunks and don't let Vegeta scare you, Thanks Again you deserve a raise lol, TTYL"

Demi rolled her eyes at the message and shut the phone. Leaving the compound she walked to her convertible Cadillac. The school was only seven blocks away from the house. When she arrived Trunks was walking out of the school building. She waved her hand to get his attention. Upon arriving to the car his eyes almost popped out his head and landed in the front seat. "Hello Dear". She said in her deep seductive voice. "Ugh Hey, Demi". Still in her work out attire. She had not the slightest problem showing off what she had, because she knew it was damn good. "I wasn't expecting to see you here". Trunks said opening the door sliding in. "I expected you, don't worry". That kinda made him shift in his seat. "Do you mind if I stop off at my place to pick up some paperwork for your mom?"

Not at all go ahead. They pulled out of the loading zone having eyes wonder at her. Trunks sat quietly in the seat. "Why are you so quiet, you barely stop talking at home"? Demi said looking at him slightly. He was uncomfortable. "I don't really know you". Demi laughed and put a head on his head rubbing his hair. "I've known you for two years Trunks, I'm insulted". Trunks wanted to roll his eyes back and relax into her touch. "I...I'm sorry it's just we never talked much before". Trunks said looking forward. Demi pulled away to turn into her condo driveway.  
"Well, we're going to have to fix that aren't we". She said turning off the key. Trunks had no idea what she was saying or talking about. He seemed to like it. "It's just a few things so make your self at home". Upon opening the door. He liked the upscale home. It was very chic with and expensive taste. Very nicely done to him. Trunks walked around and sat on the couch. Everything was neat in the house and in order. Deni walked into the back room which had to be her's. He smelt a pleasant smell of strawberries in the room. The aroma was very pleasant. He enjoyed it, everything matched and blended well. It had been five minutes and she still wasn't done. Trunks felt the urge to pee so he walked in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Deni was changing her clothes looking for a file on the computer, "We'll finally". Printing the document and sitting it aside to find the stapler and a folder. Demi walked aimlessly through the house completely forgetting Trunks was there. Opening the door that was mahogany her face got as red as possible. There he was the best reminder ever. Trunks was standing there peeing in his uncovered glory. Demi didn't even try to look away at him manhood. Realizing her shame. Quickly turning around she slammed the door as he stood there in shame. Demi could not believe that she just seen him seen HIM. Demi turned around and held her chest. There was a flushing and the water running, the door creaked open and he looked to the side at her.

"I should have locked the door, Sorry". He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "I shouldn't have stared, sorry". His face turned a lite pink. "I'm not use to knocking, You know it being my house and all". Trunks nodded and looked away. "We should go". Deni said walking back for the files. _"If his is that big I can only imagine Vegeta's"._


	5. Chapter 5

**She's Hot**

"I mean she's been so nice to me man I like her I mean like just look at her". Trunks said looking at Demi from the pool house he had made until his personal hide out. Goten laughed so hard at his friend looking at the supermodel. She had one a two piece blue and green bathing suit top with a meshed top and capris. It was a mildly hot day so the attire was appropriate. Vegeta was out of town this week. Demi caught Trunks looking at her and just waved as she helped her mom out on the grill now. It was just a family thing today. His birthday was coming up next month and he had to make sure that it was the best seventeenth birthday (He is 16 I know I've been loose about his age). Demi had agreed to help him plan it since she had planned numerous parties at the compound. "Trunks, Goten the food is ready". That was all the motivation the need to get them moving. Demi began to make their place and put them on the patio tables. As they all began to eat Demi didn't enjoy Vegeta not being there. At all but she still had eye candy for the evening. "So where is that mean husband of yours Bulma"?

Bulma laughed she knew that they were tit-for-tat with each other. If she only knew really was going on. "He out of town, he went to tend to some business I guess you could say research". Research as in Dragon Balls, tend as in hunt down. Demi nodded and began to pick at her food. Bulma watched the boys scarf down the food in front of them. Trunks kept his head bowed into the plate secretly sneaking a peek at her chest every now and again. "Demi did you use to model"? Goten asked in between bits. Bulma giggled at his comment "She's quite pretty isn't she, any guy would be lucky to have this one". That was one of the times Demi grew a heart and felt bad about going behind her back. Bulma had treated her like her child and she had to be the highest paid assistant/secretary in the world making half a million every year.

"I did back in high school then I went to college and started working at Capsule Corp." She said looking at Trunks he had barely said a word to her since the other day at her house. "Hey Trunks do you and Goten want to go with me to my mom's house to get Bulla"? Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Well fine then, Goten"?

Goten went anywhere there was food. "Yeah I love your mom's cooking, count me in". Bulma hated to leave him alone; Demi knew this and used it to her advantage. "Bulma can I borrow Trunks for the evening I bought some furniture that needs some assembly and they are really heavy. If you came Trunks I might cook you up a little treat."

Bulma loved the sound of that and agreed for him. "Sure I'll go". Demi smiled at him and went to get her clothes. "Trunks behave please".

"Mom its Demi, I wouldn't be mean to her".

They exited the scene by the pool and went into the parking garage. "Can I drive"? Trunks looked over to her. She was surprised he asked. "Trunks this car is my baby, I'm sorry but no". Trunks smiled as she rubbed the hood like a person. "Not your car capsule it up, my dad got me a new motorcycle I haven't used it much". Demi thought about it and decided why not. She capsuled the car and walked over to the bike it was nice. "Are you sure you can drive this"? Trunks laughed at her and began to roll it back to she was standing at. "Yes, I'm sure I don't have a helmet but I can find you one." Shaking her head she signaled she was fine. They V-Twin motor began to run as she sat on the back straddling the seat. He was warm as she wrapped her arms around his strong waist. "You holding on"?

"As much as I can".

They pulled up into her driveway and she jumped off almost kissing the ground. "You are crazy and I will never ride with you again Trunks". He laughed as she began to fix her hair. "I should be bruised as tight as you were holding me". Trunks said turning the bike off. The night time was almost upon them now. She lived on the outskirts of the city so it took about thirty minutes to arrive. "Come on" she said grabbing his hand pulling him inside. He took off his jacket and looked around for boxes. "Demi where are the boxes you needed help with"?

Trunks looked around and the room looked exactly the same as the week before, nothing looked any different". Demi came around the corner putting her hair up into a loose ponytail. "Fine you caught me; I just thought you might need to get away from the watchful eye of your mother I know how she can get". Trunks was confused but he didn't let it get to him. "How about we just chill? A little ice cream, a comedy and a pizza. Does that sound good to you? It sounds real damn nice to me". Demi flopped on the couch and patted for him to sit down. "I guess its okay". He was really skittish but he trusted her. "Great, I'm going to change you I want you to order the pizza and pick a movie".

Demi walked into her room to change. She was actually nervous for a moment. _"Why am I nervous it's just Trunks? I mean I honestly just want to hang out with him despite my interior motives. He's actually cool to talk to". _She found something not to suggestive, settling for a tank top and black shorts that stopped at mid-thigh and a black Victoria secret hoodie. The door was slightly cracked as she seen Trunks flicking through the channels on the seventy inch TV hung on the wall before him. Walking out the room she walked into the kitchen looking at Trunks threw the bar. "Rocky road or chocolate chip".

"Whichever one you don't want Demi". Trunks said not even looking at her little outfit. He removed his shoes getting comfortable placing them by the couch.

"Chocolate chip it is". She said laughing walking over to the couch with two spoons. Trunks looked up at her and gave her a smile she was really a sight to look at. Her face and body was really flawless. She was much prettier than any girl at his school. Maybe she liked him too then again she was twenty-two years old. If she didn't he probably wouldn't be there pretending to put furniture together but, girl were confusing so she could just being nice. Next thing Trunks knew his chest got really cold. The ice-cream had landed on his shirt. As did Demi she landed partially in his lap with her butt in the air. She managed to save one completely and almost half of the rocky road was on his white shirt.

Sitting up in his lap she placed the bowls on the coffee table and immediately sat up realizing where she was. 'I'm so sorry". She ran into the kitchen to get a clean rag and back to living room patting the shirt. "It's okay". He began to laugh at her overreacting to the mistake. "Why are you laughing I just ruined your shirt". Trunks just shook his head and smiled. "It's funny to see you overreact." Demi just rolled her eyes and started to pat the shirt. "Look this isn't how you do it". Trunks took off his shirt which only reviled his black tank top. This shirt outlined every muscle very detailed. "Do you have any club soda or maybe vinegar. "No, I don't cook much. I have a washing machine".

The kitchen was spotless that had to be an indicator that it wasn't used much or at all. They walked together to the washing machine on the other side of the house and started to load the shirt in. "Don't you have more clothes to wash then this".

"Yeah, underwear but I'd feel weird doing that with you here". Demi said put the stain blocker on the shirt. "I promise I won't steal any". Trunks smiled at her as she turned on the clothes. "It'll be okay, besides your mom won't be happy to know I let you clean my underwear".

Demi walked out the room and into the living room once more. "I'm sure she wouldn't be happy to know you lied either". She smiled and turned around facing him. "Fine, I lied" Demi said looking up to him she stood at his chest. "I knew that, just wanted to hear it".

Rolling her eyes she sat on the couch and cupped her legs with her arms. Trunks figured he should sit to and lounge into the big comfy couch. They sat silently and watched the movie currently playing. It was a comedy-romance. The same plot with a couple of laughs. As she tired she began to lean on his shoulder "Thanks for inviting me".

"Umm Hmm". Demi said completely laying on him now with a cover over them. "Where the pizza"? He shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head on top of hers. "You're really pretty Demi". Sitting up she looked at him and into his eyes. "Thank you Trunks, you're a looker yourself". Trunks placed his hand behind her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Closing her eyes with only an inch away.

Knock, Knock "Pizza King". They both jumped away from each other and Demi looked away as if she was embarrassed. "I got it". He said after a moment. Opening the door he paid the man and got the three extra-large pizzas. "I'm sorry I don't know what the hell I'm doing or thinking". Demi said not looking at him. "Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one you tried to kiss you. Don't be sorry, I'll leave if you want me to". Trunks just watched her. He actually thought she wanted to kiss him. He had plenty of girlfriends and wasn't a virgin by any means. He THOUGHT he knew girls. Maybe that was the thing Demi was a women.

"If you want to the go, just don't tell Bulma she'll fire me". Trunks laughed hearing that. Walking over to the couch he placed his fingers under her chin and kissed her moist lips. Demi responded immediately kissing him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Trunks positioned himself on top of her and began to enter her mouth with his own tongue. She allowed him entrance to taste her mouth. Toying with him she bite his lower lip gentle which made him smile into the kiss and deepened it as he grab her knee wrapping it around his waist so he was closer to her. The kiss went from wildly passionate to slower and more detailed as before moving to where she was on top of him. Demi pulled away and looked into his eyes and began sucking and nibbling on his neck. He moaned and grabbed onto her firmed ass making her squeak. Holding her in place enjoy her handy work. He pulled away and looked at her cleavage hanging in his face. Began to remove the straps feeling a vibration.

He ignored it and Demi stopped him. "It's your mom you need to answer it". He huffed his breathe making her smile at him.

"Hey Mom". Trunks said trying to still look into her making her laugh covering herself with her arms. He whispered _Come On,_ while listening to his mother. "Yeah I was just finishing up putting together this desk. We just ordered some pizza".

Demi began to grind on him giving him a rise. He moaned louder than he meant to, making her laugh. "Okay I'll be home before twelve I know it's a school night". Demi smiled and got up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She was on top of the world that was the best kiss she had ever had. He was so confident to, SHE LOVED IT. Demi felt bad though what would Vegeta think if he knew she was messing around with his son. He would be heartbroken probably. She just kept it a secret for now. Kind of liking him and all.

Trunks looked at her swing her hips sitting next to him. "You should go she's getting worried about you". Demi had a sly smile on her face. "Okay, are you going to come over tomorrow"? Trunks said moving her hair out her face. "Your mom and I have a meeting all day tomorrow. I'll slip out if she lets me I'll stop by. Maybe show you some pointers".

"Demi, I'd love to see your pointers".


	6. Chapter 6

**I Wanna See Her**

Trunks just sat in class thinking about the events from last night. He wasn't sure if she wanted to do it but she wasn't stopping him at all last night. He looked at his phone and was expecting her to text him around now to see if she was gone to come over before his mom got home. _She probably changed her mind. _"Trunks what are you doing today after school, want to go out to eat or anything you want." He looked at the girl she was exactly what he usually went for. "No I got some stuff today after class".

The girl sat on the desk in front of him. "I know something you can do". She said crossing her legs. "No". Trunks said getting up. He hated sluts. Trunks preferred a challenge to actually rile him up that was the Saiyan in him. It was very often for women to approach him no matter which age really.

He got a text making his phone vibrate. "_Meet me outside in ten minutes". _It was a text from Demi. He felt butterflies in his stomach reading the text message from her. It was comforting at the same time to know that she bothered to text him back at all.

"What the hell am I doing"? Demi said pulling into the school. "I could be arrested or worst Vegeta could find out about us. He would never forgive Trunks or worst then anything. Me". Demi just drove in silence. "This is the only way for Vegeta to notice what he is missing is to see me with Trunks". She began telling herself. Trunks was more than what she expected him to be. That night was great. Demi wasn't the one to have many boyfriends at all. Trunks was different. Bulma had let her go early from the daylong meeting. Demi lied and said she had to get a boob checked out. She just didn't say that her son was the doctor distributing the examination.

Meanwhile inside Trunks class he was about to leave. He was having second thoughts, yeah he liked Demi. He liked her a lot but his mom would kill him and his dad probably a pat on the back even though he hated Demi. He really liked her. The bell rang and he dashed out the door not bothering to tell Goten or anyone where he was going. Seeing the candy apple ready car he opened the door and seen her there just smiling at him. Demi had her long ravenous hair braided into a French braid with a bright red lip gloss. Her outfit was much more conservative than what he was use to her wearing, especially when she was at his house. Her outfit consisted if a collared red button down shirt with pearls and a skinny pencil shirt. Trunks could tell her favorite color was red.

Demi was still smiling looking at him. "So, how was your day"? Trunks asked her putting on his seat belt. "It's not over quite yet, maybe start planning your party"? Demi asked him putting the car in drive. He nodded at just looked a head. They had driven a couple miles in silence. "What's wrong Trunks"?

"I just don't know if skipping class with my mother's assistant is what I should be doing right now".

They arrived at her house and she turned off the ignition and just looked at. "You know what I'm sorry you can go. I shouldn't have ever brought you here last night or now. I'll take you back to school". She said turning the car on putting her hand on the shift. Trunks just leaned over and kissed her. He knew he just made her upset and he hated to see any women upset. Demi kissed back leaned more into him over the console. Rubbing the back of her head he deepened the lustful kiss.

Hopping over the console in her skirt and heels was not easy in the compacted sports car. Climbing into his lap Demi's skirt came to mid-thigh rolled up exposing her lacey black undergarments. Trunks pants began to tighten as he caught glimpse to watch she wasn't trying to hide. He ran his hands up her sun-kissed thighs and felt that he wasn't the only one being effected in this situation. Demi made the first move or moves. Demi started to grind on his lap making him moan at the rotation of her hips. Her hands where positioned on either side of his chair. He just looked up at her enjoy his private show. Slipping his warm finger between the sheer materials he felt her moisten at his touch.

Trunks could tell she wasn't expected that to be his next play. Demi laid her head on the dash board and relaxed giving him a moan in between looking down at his handy work. She watched him move his hands for in her and slipped them into her mouth making her taste herself and then into his own. "Oh My Gosh".

He wasn't about to stop there not this time. Trunks member was pressing against her inner thigh. Placing one hand behind her back and the other began to unbutton her shirt. Her hand rested on top of his. The thought, did she want him to stop. "How about we go inside and finish this, I'm getting a cramp sitting like this." He laughed at her seriousness. "Plus, I don't want to give the neighbors a show."

Demi wobbled out the car taking Trunks hand and grabbing her heels in the other. They busted through the door in each other's arms in a fierce session. Pushing Trunks on the couch she unbuckled his pants and relived his totally erected penis. Impressed was the least to say. Trunks just looked down at her as she placed him in her mouth. The worst thing about it was she couldn't only think about how this should be Vegeta not him. Trunks clutched the arm of the couch that he had recently been on last night. He placed his hand and ran it though out her hair. Demi looked back up to him as she went down on him.

Trunks pulled her up to him putting himself away. "We need to slow down".

Back at Capsule Corp

"Bulma where is the boy it's time for his training". Bulma just held an ice pack over his head. "Vegeta please I have a migraine, Demi had to leave early and I had to do everything". Vegeta rolled his eyes at the drama she always presented to his as if he cared. "I don't care women, where is he"? Bulma shrugged her shoulders peeking at him through the rag. He was supposed to be with Demi today planning his party. "Why the hell is he alone with that vile women". Bulma didn't say anything just waved off the upset prince.

"So this is game that whore wants to play with me". Vegeta said walking away calling his son.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Lust?**

**A/N**: Hey everyone I had a major mix up and uploaded the wrong chapter to the wrong story. I was so confused with all the comments I received. Thanks for reviewing anyways. That was My Story Business and Pleasure so read that one too if you like the previous chapter. I'll make this chapter extra good!

Demi just sat in her office and rolled a around massage ball on the wide desk in front of her. After Trunks talked to her he gathered his clothes and kind of just left her there on the floor he apologized and told her he didn't want her to feel like he used her. Trunks was just on her mind all day and Bulma was in a meeting all day so she had nothing to occupy her mind with all day. Demi felt a loud thump on her desk to knock her out of her daze. "Who the fuck do you think you are you disgusting slut messing with my son, I should kill you right here".

Demi looked at him he was pretty mad. Shrugging her shoulders at him. "Vegeta can you go away please, not today." He looked down at her and was surprised that she wasn't even paying him any mind. Usually she was all over him when he walked in the door. "Do you understand me Demi; I will not warn you again"? Demi looked at him and just thought about how two weeks ago she would have killed to have him at her desk. "You don't have to worry about me with him anymore". Her face was saddened when she thought about not seeing him anymore. Not because Vegeta said so because he didn't want her around. That was the part that hurt the feelings. Trunks had rejected her and probably moved on.

Vegeta could tell something had already happened between them so he choose to leave it alone. He figured there was no reason to let Trunks in on what he knew he was a smart kid. "Tell Bulma I'm going on a training mission ". Demi looked at him and practically waved him off. "Whatever". Demi looked at her watch and seen it was 3:15 that meant Trunks should be making his way home. Maybe they could talk, she wanted to talk to him and explain what she was feeling. "Bulma was going to be in the meeting at least another two hours".

Demi decided to leave her office and go home and change she left the work for her assistant everyone had an assistant around C.C. Demi ran down the stairs to the parking garage and jump in her car and sped back to her house. Demi kicked off her heels and began to throw all the clothes on the floor leading into her room. "Wearing something sexy always helps persuade a conversation." It was almost fall so she grabbing designed stocking and white cut off shorts. Throwing things on the floor found a red sheer shirt and black heeled boots. Demi looked at her face in the mirror and smiled. Her bangs her swopped to the side and in a bun. Demi watched herself in the mirror, pulling down the bun she watched the hair fall down in a spiral and curl up. "Perfect". She said grabbing her keys running out the door.

"I'm so excited to see him"! She yelled in the car speeding toward the Capsule Corp compound. Demi seen his car in the wrap around driveway and smiled even harder then she already was. Walking toward the house she was nervous. Nothing was on in the house expect for the fan. It was a beautiful house. Bulma had done a beautiful job decorating. Trunks room was located at the far end of the house away from everyone else's room. Walking down to his room she wasn't sure what was going on but she thought she heard talking maybe he wasn't alone. Demi decided to take her chances. Opening the door she wished that she didn't her heart fell to the ground. There was a girl half naked on top of him with her hand half way down his pants. They were on his bed lip locked. Trunks pulled away and looked at the doorway. "Demi…"

She walked away and wiped her face from embarrassment and a tear. Trunks pushed the girl from off him and chased after Demi. "Please wait". He said stopping down the hallway. Stopping halfway down the hallway and turned around. "I shouldn't have come here. "I should have just stayed at work then worry about some boy". Trunks raised his eyebrow at her. "So I'm _just some_ _boy_ to you now"?

"Apparently I was just a fun time to you Trunks, I actually thought you were different and really liked you and you have just forgot about me and went on to the next one". Demi said putting on a strong face as he watched her talk down to him. "I was just trying to keep you out of trouble and your job. Please believe me when I say this. Demi you amaze me and I really like you". The girl came walking out the room and looking at the two. "Trunks what about me"?

"Go home slut before I call your mom". Demi yelled at the girl as she the girl ran passed them and out of sight. "I'm sorry you seen that, I really am". Demi shook her head at him. "I want to believe you…" She felt her lips touch him as she almost gave into the kiss. Resisting she pushed him away from her turned her face from him. "I think your just some horny guy who just wants whatever he can get without making a commitment. "

Trunks rolled his eyes at her speech. "If that's the damn case then why the hell didn't I just fuck you all the chances I had and then leave you. That's what a smart guy would have done. Explain that then if you're so damn smart". He was getting angry as she accused him of being a player. "I can't but, I'm gone to just trust myself right now."

"Demi please don't go. There is a reason you came here" She shook her head. "It was nothing, I just gone to leave now". Demi turned to leave and was caught by her wrist. "So you're just not going to tell me Demi"? Demi tried to pull away but his grip was too tight on her petite wrist. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I just want to go home and drink." Trunks pulled her toward his room. As soon as she resisted him he picked her up over his shoulder and walked her to his bed and tossed her down. He closed the door and stood in front of it looking at her. "Your mom is going to be here soon". Demi said crossing her arms.

That didn't seem to faze him at all. "If I tell you can I leave"? She asked looking at him with his arms crossed in a very Vegeta like style. "I missed you and just wanted to talk to you". Trunks felt guilty now he knew that they weren't together but she seen him with some other girl. "You came to tell me that, looking as pretty as you do right now". He was flattering her. "Can I leave now"? Demi asked him. He moved from in front the door. "A promise is a promise". He looked at her get up and fixed her attire he could tell she actually got dressed to come see him. "Do you want to go somewhere later this week? I'd really loved to do see you". Trunks said offering his hand to help her up. Demi yanked her hand away rejecting his help.

"I'll think about it". Demi walked out down the hallway almost out the compound. She seen thinking to herself. Fell on her butt on to the ground. Looking across on the ground it was Bulma. "Demi I thought I seen your car what are you doing here"? Demi couldn't think of anything as she got up off the ground. "You didn't wear that to work either? Are you okay Demi"? She nodded. "Trunks was actually asked me over. He asked me to buy me and his friends some beer for some party but don't worry. I said no Bulma"

Bulma facial expression changed. "Well thank you for telling me, I knew he was up to something. I see you tomorrow".

She smiled and waved her off. "Pay back is a bitch babe".


	8. Chapter 8

**This Isn't In the Manual**

Demi had given into the demands of the half Saiyan prince. They had been on a couple of dates and had been constantly around her. He had been up to her office and been sending her massive amount of flowers, candies and gifts. Demi had dated her share of wealthy men but Trunks was really something else. They hadn't had any real physical contact because he was still trying to prove that he liked her for her not her body. Trunks would sneak up and bring her lunch and take her out to lunch. Demi was getting worried about what people were saying and how much of it Bulma was listening to. Trunks wasn't too worried he was just kind of stuck on seeing her. Tonight was his party at Capsule Corp and she was actually really excited.

They had helped plan it together and now they were going to enjoy it together. Despite they probably couldn't dance together or anything but her promised he was going to make that up to her. Demi had a meeting to attend in Bulma's office and she always thirty minutes early to get all her notes and things ready she was probably the most important and secretary in all of Japan. Trunks had been texting her all day and she didn't mind it at all. Bulma had walked in while she was setting up the office. "Hey Demi are you excited about the party tonight, Trunks told me that you had done an amazing job". Demi smiled at the mention of his name.

"Oh yes it was fun planning it to your son has quite a personality". Bulma laughed and sat on the edge of the table. "I'm sure he gets that from me instead of his rude ass farther". Demi laughed. She hadn't thought about Vegeta in a good while. Demi wasn't sure what was more dangerous being with Trunks or messing around with Vegeta. In Bulma's eyes she knew that both were deadly options.

"You know Demi you're the only person in this office that I fully would trust with my life and my family and I'd do nothing to change that. I practically consider you as my family too". Demi smiled and gave her a hug. It was true ever since she moved here from America and started her internship there she had given her everything she need and even played for her schooling. Bulma was the most gracious person she had ever met in her lifetime and it showed through Trunks. Bulma had offered her plenty a position throughout the company but Demi was happy where she was.

She felt bad about hitting on Vegeta but she was done with him. Vegeta had been an asshole to her and now he would see that she had chosen his son over him. Plus Trunks was a cutie and nicer in her eyes. Demi didn't feel guilty about Trunks at all because she actually liked him a lot.

Bulma hugged her back and they got onto the meeting as the other board members entered the room.

"I know that you two had something going on". Goten said leaning in the new car Trunks had gotten for his birthday. "Yeah she's amazing man and so funny. Not to forget she is so damn hot". Trunks said daydreaming about the girl that he had known only as his mother's assistant for years. "Have you guys fucked yet"? Goten asked like a little kid at Christmas. "I'm not telling you that man".

Goten rolled his eyes he knew Trunks wasn't the kiss and tell type but he tried at it anyways.

"Tonight is going to be so crazy, I can't wait I hope you invited the pretty girls from school". Trunks laughed at his womanizing friend. He never could have enough girls around him. "Is Demi going to be there tonight"? Goten asked waiting on his answer. "Yeah but me and her are going to do something together after the party". Trunks looked at his friend making a gagging face. "I'm taking that your mom has no clue you're dating a girl who is like what ten years older than you." They had arrived to the house seeing people come in and out of the ball room that was located away from the living compound.

"She is not that old Goten, she's like five years older than me and that's not a big deal to me and it shouldn't be to my mom either". Trunks wished that was true he knew how his mom hated secretes and this was just one of the secrets that could make or break him and Demi and he really didn't want that to happen. They got inside and started to get ready for the night that was ahead of them. The party was set up two different ways. From seven to ten p.m. Trunks and his family and friends were going to celebrate and then all the adults were leaving the compound and the real party was going start in the massive ball room. Then he and Demi could actually dance with each other. His mother didn't like it but she understood and Demi was there to make sure nothing "**INAPPROTIATE" **was going on.

As the day went on Goten and Trunks got dressed at the compound. It was more of a casual function. Trunks put on a black v neck shirt and a white one button blazer. He put on his all black Jordan's and pulled his hair back into a loose pony tail. He went downstairs and there he seen her telling people what to do with a chart board in her hand she was already dressed and putting the finishing touches on the ball room. She was wearing a yellow one shoulders dress that dipped in the back. It stopped mid-thigh and was particularly short. Her long her was completely down and stopped midback. Trunks had every urge to take her up to his room and do everything he could think of. Walking passed her he got a touch off her ass without anyone but him and her knowing.

He went over and sat at the large table knowing she would come.

He heard her heels clapping on the marble tiled floors. "Are you excited"? That was the last thing he remembered that night that didn't just blur into one moment. The rest on the night was supposed to be perfect but it all fell apart so quickly that Trunks couldn't control anything else and he knew that it was his fault that things turned out how it did. After the family dinner he went to his party with Demi and Goten it was amazing all his friends were there it was like being in a club. He didn't plan on any alcohol to be there but it was there and why not. Demi was dancing and grinding on him all night. He didn't even mind that she was being possessive over him. Trunks screwed up big time and he was going to pay for it this was how he remembered it.

FLASH BACK

Trunks POV

As soon as the party started everyone was doing shouts outs for my party and one of my close friend Narick had brought bottles of alcohol as least a couple of cases. I would mind but my parents were only a couple hundred yards away from me. Demi convinced me it would be okay and we jumped on the dance floor. She was the only girl I danced with all night. Demi was the best dancer I'd known of. Her body was so much more matured than any other girl I'd been with and that was what I wanted. Not just her body but her mind too she was smart really smart and used it in a conversation with me. "Babe why are you sitting down it's your party." It was almost twelve at night her hair was in loose messy ponytail and she was without her shoes. I couldn't lie I had a couple of drinks and seeing her not perfect was really doing something to me. She had a lite sweat on her from all the other people there. I pulled her down into my lap and just sniffed her hair. It was a mixture of sweat and her shampoo and perfume and it was rather intoxicating. I knew drinking was dangerous for me.

Alcohol went through my blood two times faster than a human. I knew she felt the bulge I was getting. I put my hand on her thighs and ran it up her legs. I still didn't tell her why I was sitting down. I knew she would find me if I came and sat down. I began to whisper in her ear. Terrible things I wanted to act out on her in my room. I planned on taking her to cosmic bowling and a room tonight. I just couldn't wait. I couldn't make myself wait for it either. Demi casted her head over my shoulder and decided that I didn't care that my parents were in the compound. "Can we go please"? I saw the hesitation in her face but I really wanted and felt like I needed her to say yes right now. After a couple moments of thoughts she said agreed to come up to my room.

My parents were in the living room with a couple of her friends so I went directly to the south hall that I lived in. She had her heels in her hands and I carried her up the stairs and brought her into my room.

As soon as the door closed I dropped her on the bed and put her legs on my shoulders and climbed on top of her .I ran my finger through her hair and she instantly responded to my kiss. I put my hands up her dress and massaged her upper thighs. I used my thumb and caressed her clit. I knew I needed to slow down because I could easily hurt her if I lose control. I stood up and dropped her legs and began an assault on her neck. Kissing her neck and sucking on the tender flesh she was moaning into it which made me want to go plunge into her.

She stopped me and stood up I figured she had changed her mind. She sat me down and more like pushed me on my bed into a sitting down position. I was discouraged to go on until she started to strip down in front of me. I watched her pull down her dress and exposed her matching black lacy bra and thong underwear. She removed her panties and sat on my lap with her naked ass. Not a second passed before I spreaded open her legs and slid my fingers into her. Her head flung back and she opened her legs farther to give me more access to her wetness.

Demi grinded on me as I moved my skilled fingers in her. I pulled off the rest of my clothes and laid back and placed her on top of my fully erected member. I wanted her to be in control so I didn't hurt her. I felt her hesitation to slide down on me. I heard her gasp but I she began to get more comfortable. I reached behind her and unlatched her bra. I slowly sat up against my headboard and took her breast in my mouth. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down on me.

She clawed at my back and sucked on my skin. I felt her about to cum so I stopped. I changed position and bent her over the bed. As soon as I did she screamed out my name and I covered her mouth and prayed no one heard her. I grabbed her hips and forced her back on me. I wrapped her hair around my hand to give myself more leverage. I loved it the sound of it and the feeling. I heard her juices and I wanted to cum at the same time. She was tightening up on me. I fastening my past my past and closed my eyes tightly as I came in her. I bent over because I knew she wanted to scream and I covered her mouth with a kiss.

After sleeping it off I looked at the clock and realized the time. It was four in the morning. She was exhausted and I just wrapped my arms around her waist and slept with her the rest of the night.

The next morning was fine at Capsule Corp. Demi walked into Bulma's office with her coffee and notes from the previous meeting. "Here is your coffee Bulma and the notes from yesterday's meeting I colored coded them and highlighted everything that was important. Bulma didn't say anything but she had the paper covering her face. As she left the office right before she closed the door Bulma said. "Demi". She turned around as she put the paper down her eyes were red from crying. "I'm sorry but your fired" Demi heart and stomach hit the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's over**

**A/N: To all my reviewers and readers thank you so much and the ones on my stories favorite list and the alerts. I'm trying my best to write the best chapters ever and the really looking for those reviews. Thanks for reading and I know it's been awhile since I've written but I'm on a roll.**

**BlackPanther85 **

**Cara2012 **

**Flame3723 **

**Kiki Myou **

**Neko Hoshi Hime Okami **

**saiyanstoryteller **

**theDireOne**

**VladLove**

Demi went home and stripped off all of her clothes and drug her body into the bathroom. Wrapping a towel around her slender body and turned on the bath tub and let it fill up to the rim. She walked over to the sink and looked into the lite up vanity. Her eyes began to water as she looked in the mirror and put her hands on the mirror. "I'm such a screw up". Demi had lost it all in a matter of few seconds. She lost Trunks, Bulma her only friend and the world's best job. She got into the tub and fell under up to her eyes. She couldn't call him she couldn't even go back to the compound. Bulma had made very sure that there wasn't going to be any contact with anyone in that house.

She just sat there for about an hour heating the water and turning on the jets in tub. What was she going to do? Demi wasn't worried as much as the job but Trunks. They had both established there feels, but it was illegal. Watching the drops fall from the facet into the tub making ripples in the bubbles. Demi had never felt any close to what she had felt for Trunks it different from any other guy. She lifted her legs out the water and looked at herself and sunk her head under the water. She had nothing else that she could do to make anything right. Standing up from the tub she wrapped her hair and put on a fluffy white robe.

Sitting on the couch she looked at her phone. It was ringing and it was Trunks calling her and she had numerous text messages from him. It seemed like days had gone by within two hours. It was worth. Right?

"Trunks you shouldn't be calling me right now". Demi relaxed as much as she could into the LazBoy couch. "Please don't hang up on me, we need to talk. My mom told me everything and I told her it wasn't that way. Demi please, I love you ". Demi covered her face with one hand and just cried. "I'm coming over okay; I need to talk to you". She violently shook her head back on forward. "Trunks, NO it's over. We are over. Just don't make it any worse". With that she hung up the phone and spent the rest of the day crying.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

I had almost finished packing up my last box to move out because I couldn't afford to stay there any longer if I wanted to try to maintain money. I had saved a substantial amount of money from my job at Capsule Corp. It wasn't that rent was too much. I was just living above my means; I had gone back to modeling agency I had back in college. The money was good but nowhere near the amount I made with Bulma. The apartment I had found downtown was nice but wasn't what I was accustom to. I guess this is what I deserved. I had tried to mess around with Vegeta so many times behind Bulma's back and all she did was take care of me. I felt like shit for that. She didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve Trunks either.

I opened up a beer I had on the counter and relaxed on the wall. I had shorts on and a baby tee. It was hot and the summer was killing me. I didn't want to move out but I had to. I heard a knock on the door and looked up. "It's open". It was probably the movers ready to pick up the boxes. "Hey". I looked up it was Trunks he had an envelope in his hands. "Trunks you need to leave". I said standing up putting the beer on the counter. He laughed, "Don't pretend that you don't want to see me. Because I missed the hell out of you". I watched him come over to me and put his hands on my hips. I put my hands up on his strong chest to stop his advances on me. He looked so good. His long hair was tied back and he had on a short sleeved V neck that showed all of his muscles. The grey sweatpants just made me want to pull them off him.

"Open the envelope". I looked down to it and it seemed familiar. I opened it and it was a deed. To my house it was a deed to my house. "Why do you have this"? He let me go as I pushed away. "I bought your house for you. I heard you were moving out and I didn't want you to move to East City, Demi. Please don't be mad".

"Does your mother know about this? She is going to kill me. Please take it back, I've done enough". He placed a kiss on my forehead. Then he led a kiss to my nose, then cheek and a sweet kiss on my lips. He tasted the same way that I will always remember.

"You are the best thing that had ever happened to me, I talked to my mom. I told her that I was the one who came on to you. It wasn't your fault Demi. If I hadn't taken that chance that night, you would still have your job and I would still have you. I'm sorry". He wrapped his hands around me and nestled his head into my hair. I felt his warm breath on neck it felt amazing to be back into his strong embrace. It felt better than the night of passion we shared. I'm trying to resist him but it was only a hug. I put my hands on him and hugged him back. "What did she say"? I let go and looked into those beautiful eyes of his. It was the only thing that I was sure about. "Well…she said that you should come over and talk to her." I jumped up and down in joy. I kissed him back passionately.

"Let me change". Trunks shifted from foot to foot. I ran into the room and dug through boxes in my room for something appropriate to wear to the Capsule Corp mansion. I choose a red dress and put my hair in bun and black hills. "Let's go". Trunks walked out the door behind me. He was in his Jeep Wrangler and we took off to his house. What would I say? What would she say to me? Did my dress make me look like a slut? Did she know about Vegeta? He held my hand as he drove and kept looking at me. He was happy and I was nausea.

We pulled up to the compound and he got out and opened the door for me. It was weird to be back there. He held my hand as we walked into the compound together. My stomach twisted in knots and my heart was in my was in my throat and I had no clue what to say. We walked into the living room and there she was looking at me with a glass of wine. "Trunks get out; I want to talk to her alone". I took a deep breath and stood in front of her. He kissed my cheek and exited the room. "What do you want to say"?

"Bulma I know what Trunks said and I don't expect you to forgive me either. I betrayed your trust knowingly and you don't deserve that. I didn't do what I did with Trunks to hurt you. I promise that, it was because I care for him, even more now. There is something else I want to tell you". I closed my eyes and clinched my hands together in front of myself. "I also made a pass at Vegeta. That was wrong of me and I don't know why I would do such a hateful thing to a person who has done nothing but given to me. I'm so sorry Bulma. I'm so sorry". I was trying to hold it in but my voice cracked after every word of truth that I spoke to her. I had to come clean about everything what else could she possible do to me.

I had hurt my best friend and potentially my only friend. I watched her stare at the red wine in the cup and switch her gaze between me and the glass. "You're a bad friend Demi you really are and you made me feel like an idiot to trust you. But, you're not a bad person." Bulma stood up and walked over to me. I watched her open her arms and give me a hug. I stood there motionless and just laid my head on her shoulders. Was she forgiving me?

As soon as she touched me I let out all of my pain. All the pain I caused her I cried and hugged her back. Bulma was there for me and I had betrayed her and she had forgiving me.


End file.
